


I'll Be Here

by sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Concerned!Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys love Louis, they really do. But add a world tour, too little sleep, and too much time together, and Louis is pushing everyone's buttons. There's only one person who can understand him when he's spinning. And that person won't let him go. </p><p>Or, the one where Louis just really needs his Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

It had been a long week. The boys had just wrapped their third show in New York, their New England run hammering on full force. Freezing cold rain seemed to follow them everywhere and all of their voices were straining due to the number of back to back shows they were pushing through. Needless to say, tensions stood a bit high among the band, and no one was aggravating everyone as much as Louis. When Harry or Zayn were worn out, they just retreated to their bunk with some headphones (and cinnamon candles, in Harry’s case). Niall and Liam tended go outside and kick around a football when they were stressed. But Louis, _Louis_ liked to antagonize anyone and everyone around him when he was tired. The only reason the boys hadn’t beaten him up yet was that they knew Louis didn’t do it on purpose. It was more just his usual jokester self spinning on overdrive--constant biting remarks and a total refusal to do anything he didn’t feel was important.

Harry was the only one who knew how to deal with him during these times. Harry knew that underneath Louis’ carefree and sometimes sharp persona was someone quite vulnerable who needed to be shown gentleness even when he was acting the complete opposite. This is why it was lucky for the boys that Louis and Harry were together, because otherwise Louis probably would probably be left sitting somewhere on the road outside of Albany.

***  
It’s another dark rainy morning, Monday of all things, and the boys are playing a half hearted game of poker on the tour bus. They’re on their way to a gig in Pittsburg, and the gray weather isn’t helping lift anyone’s spirits. Zayn has retreated to his bunk to skype with Perrie, and Harry is off making some fajitas in their cramped on-board kitchen. Thus it’s Niall, Louis, and Liam battling for the jackpot of a couple chocolate bars, and considering the fact that they’re all hanging by a thread, it’s not the best of all games

“Niall, think fast!” Louis says, and chucks a random object at his face, laughing. It might have been funny if he hadn’t already done this _seven_ times to Niall today, but at this point Louis is rubbing him entirely the wrong way.

“Can you just put in your bet?” Niall snaps, dodging the projectile without amusement.

“And Louis, mate, I’m sorry but I _have_ to turn this down,” Liam adds, gesturing toward the stereo that Louis has blaring Rihanna obnoxiously loudly.

“Oh is that so, little Liam? You gonna fight me for it?” Louis challenges, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes.

Liam glares at him and is seriously considering the thought when they are interrupted by Harry, who has been leaning against the doorway watching them apparently.

“Sorry to bother, but Louis I need your help opening something. C’mere for a moment?” he asks in that slow way of his, looking at the boys, two of whom look ready to jump across the table and strangle the other. Harry knows Louis will never say no to helping Harry out with little tasks, and is glad that he doesn’t seem to have caught on to Harry’s little trick to get him out of sticky situations.

“Sure babe,” Louis says, jumping up. “The game was shit anyway.” He follow Harry into the hallway, and Harry swears he hears a sigh drifting from the game room behind them. But instead of heading to the kitchenette, Harry intertwines his fingers with Louis’ and pulls him to the very back of the bus where there’s a small, private nook and settles into one of the couches.

“Thought you needed me to open something?” Louis asks absently, but curls his legs up on the couch and wedges against Harry nonetheless. Harry wraps his long arms around Louis and pulls him tight under his chin. Louis lets his head drop to Harry’s chest, and Harry feels him relax into his touch.

“No, I wanted to talk to you. Or maybe just hold you. You’re upset.” Harry murmurs into Louis hair, running his impossibly huge hands down Louis back.

Louis tenses for a moment, as he still does after all this time, when Harry sees past his facade. But instead of pulling away he nuzzles deeper into Harry, hugging him tightly.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asks gently, cupping the smaller boy’s chin in his palm. He can already see Louis’ ocean eyes shimmering over-brightly, and Harry’s heart squeezes as he presses his lips to Louis’ forehead. It’s always painful to see Louis upset but Harry more than anything is just glad he’s letting Harry see how he’s really feeling.

Louis glances down, roughly swiping a hand under his eyes. “I dunno. It’s just...it’s been so long of a tour already...and it’s just getting really fucking old, pretending I hate you. It’s just shit, isn’t it? I miss you.” He looks back up at Harry, a tear running down his face now. “I miss us,” he repeats, shakily.

“Oh, Lou, babe,” Harry hums, shifting Louis so he’s completely cuddled up in Harry’s lap. “I know Lou. But I’m here, it’s still us no matter what anyone else tries to do. It’s always going to be just us.” Louis buries his face into Harry’s thick sweater, breathing in that special smell that only Harry carries--something hovering between sunshine and vanilla shampoo. Harry hugs Louis fiercely, it’s been so long since the last time Louis was real like this and Harry knows he just needs to be held right now. He cards his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair as Louis lets a few more tears drop to Harry’s chest, his hands slow and soothing. Even without speaking they both know that they wish they could spend forever on this couch, not even an inch between them, the only place where everything feels right. They settle for what they do have, a full hour spent mostly in silence, wholly wrapped up in each other, words unnecessary. Louis doesn’t move from Harry’s lap and Harry never breaks the circle of his arms around the other boy, and eventually they both fall asleep tangled up in each other.

When Liam tracks them down later to wake them up, he finds Louis in a much more bearable state. Or as bearable as Louis ever is, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting so please be nice! I welcome any and all comments :) I dedicate this to my dear friend Izzy (StormDancer) who makes me feel less crazy for being in the fandom. 
> 
> You can check out my tumblr: [foreverhazboo](http://www.foreverhazboo.tumblr.com)


End file.
